nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Horehronieland
Horehronieland '(Horehronian: Horehronie), officially the '''Republic of Horehronieland '(Horehronian: Horehronská Krajina), is a country located in Western Galea. It is bordered by Celinas to the north, and Cleoreantia to the east. The capital and largest city is Stromý. It has a population of over thirtynine million and an area of about 252,094 square kilometres. Horehronieland is made on 11th April 2010. The official language is Horehronian. Horehronieland is a unitary state governed under a constitutional republic and a parliamentary system, with its seat of government in the capital city of Stromý. It is a country in its own right. There are three devolved national administrations, each with varying powers, situated in Hrôn, Kalrathia, Gorná Nitra; the biggest cities of Hrônský Region, Aranna and Nitra Region respectively. ''Motto': Cum Deo pro Patria et Libertate. (''With the help of God for Homeland and Freedom)'' History Creation of Horehronian Horehronieland became officially a country at 11th April in 2010. It's first capital was Stromý, which is also the capital at this moment. While Horehronieland was in war with Nukuland the capital city was secretly moved to Hrôn. Our first president was Anna Puu who decided to move from Horehronieland after coming 17th at NSC 54 in Kostanovia. Nukuland War Nukish extremists have been sneaking into their nation and hacking into the national computer systems, technically putting all Horehronian citizens at risk, while also planting viruses, restricting government procedures. The capital of Horehronieland, Stromý, was also bombed by Nukish aircraft on October 21st, 2010, damaging a lot of its infrastructure and killing and injuring thousands of people. Even though there was a deal about not killing any citizens of any of these two countries. Horehronieland won this war. Geography Horehronieland is located between Northwest and West Galea. From eastern side you can find the Eternal Sea. It consists of the part on the continent - Horehronieland, two bigger islands - Aranna and Hr ôn, and some little islands and underwater cities. Horehronieland got a little number of mountains. The Mhakesha is the highest point in Horehronieland at 2984 m. National Parks Horehronieland got 22 national parks which covers 27% оf the country of which the biggest ones are Ehb, Emerard, Arhok and Mkakesha. Climate Three main climatic zones can be separated, according to geographical situation and conditions: *The Mediterranean climate, characterized by dry and warm summers. It's dominant in the country and found almost everywhere else except the mountains and western parts of the country., with two varieties: Csa and Csb. *The semiarid climate (Bsh, Bsk), located in the northeastern part of the country, especially in the region of Celinašký prelaz and in the Sunny valley (Dolina Sunca). In contrast with the Mediterranean climate, the dry season extends beyond the summer. *The oceanic climate (Cfb), located in southeast of the country, especially in the region of Južný Horehroní. In contrary to the Mediterranean climate, winter and summer temperatures are influenced by the ocean, and have no seasonal drought. Apart from these main types, other sub-types can be found, like the alpine climate in the Mkakesha and Arhok, and a typical subtropical climate in the Cactus Islands. Politics The President of the Republic, elected by the Horehronian people whenever they feel like, has a largely ceremonial role. Prime Minister who is to be elected by a majority of the votes of the Members of Parliament, based on the recommendation made by the President of the Republic. Current President of Horehronieland is Kristína Pelaková. While the current prime minister is Rockçı Sarpil. Administrative Regions and biggest cities in Horehronieland Map, list of regions, descripts to be added... Demographics Area: 194.052 km2 1,4% Population: 19'',702,983'' Density: 102 Languages: *'Official languages: 'Horehronian (74,1%), Hronian (7,6%) *'Recognised regional languages: 'Sereclarish (4,2%), Kostanovian (3,8%), Pigeon Islandian (2,9%), ''Rumian (1,8%), ''(Akka)Villish (1,6%), Celinas's (0,9%), QuienDQan (0,7%), Cleoreantian (0,5%) Other (1,9%) Nationalities: Horehronian (82,2%), Sereclarish (4,3%), Kostanovians (4,0%), Pigeon Islandians (2,8%), Rums (1,8%), Akkavilish (1,3%), Celinas's (0,9%), QuienDQers (0,7%), Cleoreantians (0,3%) Others (1,7%) Government: Parliamentary republic *'President:' Kristína Pelákova *'Prime Minister: Rockçı Sarpil'' '''Formation: 11.04.2010 Currency: ''Horehronian Krone (Horehronská Koruna'')'' 1 HKR = 0,2 €'' National Animal: ''Quagga'' Drives On The Side: Right Country codes: '*'Three letters country code: HHL *'Two letters country code: ''HR' '" Horehronieland is a country on East of Galea continent bordered by Celinas and Cleoreantia. "' President Kristina... Horehronian president, Kristina Pelakova, is engaged with Pigeon Island's prime minister, Chace Crawford. They also think about a wedding. Songs Sent by Horehronieland ' --> Lost tie for 1st place PQ(SF#) = In which SF Horehronieland voted. Horehronieland at Spinoffs MSN NSC Televisions in Horehronieland First test signals of Horehronian Television came from Stromý on 11th April 2010. When a NF was held where Horehronieland and Erovia (They debuted later at NSC 53) choosed Horehronian song in “Horehronian NF 1 for NSC 51″ Horehronská Televízia owns some of the biggest Horehronian Television stations of which some are special for minorities. ABOUT TELEVISION CHANNELS: '''HhTV1' (Horehronska Televizia 1) – Is the first Horehronian channel and the most popular it’s first name was HRT but changed after 2 days. It shows and hosts the Horehronian National Finals. HhTV2 (Horehronska Televizia 2) has started it’s broadcasting on 20th April 2010 as a test channel and became a television channel which is broadcasting in every part of the country at 1st May 2010. Some less popular shows are shown here. Most of Interwievs and Politics is on this channel. After 16:00 it broadcasts movies or series. Preselections for National Final are on this channel. HhTV3 (Horehronska Televizia 3) was originally supposed to be a Music channel and after that a Sport channel but it’s now a mixed channel showing Movies and Sports mainly at Nights Music. Started on 7th July 2010 HhTV4 (Horehronska Televizia 4 Music) originally Horehronska Televizia MUSIC is a 24/7 Music channel with newest news about singers. Started on 4th September 2010 Animal Channel is a channel about wildlife, animals and our planet. Started on 21st September 2010 (HhTV) MOVIE is a movie channel which shows only Movies. It broadcasts in HD format. Started on 22nd September 2010 '' '//NEWS'' is a news channel for minorities in the country and also shows sometimes movies translated to their language.'' '''The SCIENCE Channel shows science, technology and sometimes movies. Started on 22nd September 2010. Still Testing. SPORTS'' is a channel showing in the newest 3D Technology and it’s still testing. Started on 21st September at Stromy, 23rd September other cities. '' VIJESTI (owned by HhTV) is a NEWS and Parliament Channel. All channels in Horehronieland are sending DVB-T HD signals. Map of Horehronieland and Cities of Horehronieland War with Nukuland Nukish extremists have been sneaking into their nation and hacking into the national computer systems, technically putting all Horehronian citizens at risk, while also planting viruses, restricting government procedures. The capital of Horehronieland, Stromý, was also bombed by Nukish aircraft on October 21st, 2010, damaging a lot of its infrastructure and killing and injuring thousands of people. The president of Horehronieland, Kristína Pelákova, has officially issued an announcement to the citizens of her nation, stating that the Nukish are their enemy and that war begins between these two states. Rumours have bubbled under that Serenate & Clair and New Acadia will also pledge allegiances in this battle, with the former supporting the war-torn Horehronians. DAY 1: The resulting force created a massive explosion, sending dirt and soil flying hundreds of metres into the air, leaving a large dustcloud hanging over the battlefield...It was not yet clear which side had won this battle... Points given by Horehronieland (Only Finals) NSC 51 - NSC 57 Last update: 25.9.2010 (NSC 57) Points Received (Only Final) NSC 52, NSC 53 National Final 1 First Horehronian National Final was held in Arena Stromý, Stromý, Horehronieland at 11th April 2010 20:45 - 22:05 In First Horehronian national final only people from Horehronieland could vote. Kristina won the Horehronian NF but came 13th in Halito. (NSC51 SF2) There should be the eight song, Sezen Aksu - Hadi bakalım, but a cover of this song by Loona was on NSC. National Final 2 2nd Horehronian National Final was held in Arena Stromý, Stromý, Horehronieland at 3rd May 2010 23:00 - 23:35 at HhTV1 Online! Results Show was at 5th May 2010 20:45 - 21:20 National Final 3 3rd Horehronian National Final should be held in Horná Nitra / Stromý or Hrôn. Due to errors in Semi-Final Sophie Elle-Bextor's song Bittersweet is chosen National Final 4 - Cancelled Cancelled, more info soon... Will be only on MSN. National Final 5 Held in Hron, began at 11.06.2010 01:30 finished 13.06.2010 19:20 Results were at 20:40 National Final 6 City: Hron Results: 4.8.2010 20:55 Tie break for winner: Tűz 136pts 4x20 + Yaponesian jury favorite Shontelle 136pts 3x20 Recaps of NFs NF 2 thumb|380px|left NF 5 thumb|380px|right|Horehronieland NF for NSC 55 , recap Category:Horehronieland Category:Nations